1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positioning method of a pointer device in particular, to a pointer positioning method of a handheld pointer device.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld pointer device is operable to compute pointing coordinates thereof by analyzing image positions of at least one reference light source formed in images captured and to transmit pointing coordinates computed to a video game console for assisting gaming process executed on the video game console. Currently, handheld pointer devices have been widely used in many types of interactive gaming systems such as light gun games, baseball games, tennis games, and the like.
It is well known in the art the that the distance between an image sensor installed on a handheld pointer device and a display apparatus and the rotation angle of the image sensor while capturing the images affect the computation of pointing coordinates thereafter. Hence, to enhance user's operability, a handheld pointer device is typically equipped with at least one tilt sensing device for constantly detecting the instant rotation angle of the handheld pointer device and correspondingly updating the tilt angle used in calculation of pointing coordinates. The relative movement of the handheld pointer device with respective to the position of the reference light source thus can be accurately computed and determined, thereby avoid erroneous position determination of the reference point.
However, whenever the handheld pointer device updates the tilt angle presently used in the computation of pointing coordinate, the handheld pointer device will instantly compute the pointing coordinate using the newly updated tilt angle and the image position of the reference light source in the sensing area of the image sensor computed and control the movement of the cursor, accordingly. As a result, cursor displayed on the display apparatus would suddenly jump from one place to another, and reduce user's operability, at same time, increases operation inconvenience.